Satu Jam
by DavianHarvi
Summary: Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyadarinya, cukup satu jam dan semuanya akan berubah#BadSummary Warn!BoysLove!


Apa yang kau lakukan jika sedang bersama dengan orang yang kau suka dan kau hanya memiliki waktu satu jam. Jangankan melakukan sesuatu, sekadar menatapnya saja tidak bisa.

Apa yang Blaze dapat dalam waktu satu jam bersama gebetannya, kalau begitu? Karena, sekalipun Blaze terlihat hyperaktif dan over PD, ternyata Blaze tidak pernah berani untuk PDKT! Nah lo!

 **Satu Jam © 2016 DavianHarvi.**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta studio**

 **Teen.**

 **Fluffy-fluffy, shcool-life.**

 **Typo(s), OOC, GaJe, no power, no aliens, no siblings, AU, and boyslove.**

 **Enjoy, this is just a fanfict!**

 **Woles and happy reading all...**

 **CTAK!**

Blaze mengusap dahinya yang baru saja dijitak oleh manusia paling menyebalkan yang pernah ia kenal. Pemuda dengan iris shappire yang mampu mempesona tiap insan yang melihatnya.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Jangan memasukkan sambal ekstra pada makanan cikgu Papa! Lihat, tadi ia meneror kelasku dengan gas beracun."

Blaze hanya merengut. See? Menyebalkan, kan?! Lagi pula itu bukan sepenuhnya salahnya, ia tidak tahu jika sambal yang dibuat makcik kantin saat itu adalah level neraka. Jadi, jangan salahkan ia yang menuangkan mangkuk sambel level neraka itu pada soto yang dipesan oleh cikgu Papa.

"Kau harus merasakan penderitaan yang kurasakan di kelas, Blaze!" Taufan menyeringai licik padanya.

Bahaya.

Blaze memucat dan menatap horor seniornya itu seolah ia sedang melihat hantu tanpa kepala.. Tapi, belum sempat ia kabur dari sana, tangan Taufan sudah memegang lengannya dan menyeretnya ke suatu tempat. Blaze yakin, ini adalah hari terakhirnya melihat matahari. Ah, sepertinya ia harus meminta Taufan untuk menyempaikan permintaan terakhirnya, atau mungkin ia harus menulis surat wasiat? Iya, sepertinya ia harus menulis surat wasiat, mengingat ikan masnya yang pasti akan menuntut warisan dari kematiannya ini.

Ah, ia harap ia akan mati dengan tenang.

Ice mengernyit melihat pemuda yang menurut para gadis adalah pemuda paling tampan di sekolah ini tengah berdiri di hadapannya dan menatapnya datar. Apa ia punya masalah dengannya?

Dengan wajah malas yang memang tidak pernah pergi dari wajahnya, Ice mendongak dan melempar pan dangan yang seolah mengatakan -ada-apa?

"Cikgu Papa memintamu untuk mengecek jumlah bola futsal di gudang, kelasmu akan berolahraga kan setelah ini?"

Ice hanya mengangguk, walaupun sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit curiga. Kenapa tiba-tiba dan kenapa cikgu Papa tidak mengatakannya sendiri padanya? Tapi, ia menelan semua kecurigaan itu mengingat Halilintarlah yang menyampaikan pesan cikgu Papa padanya. Halilintar, pemuda paling tampan dan jenius di sekolah dengan berbagai macam prestasi yang sudah diraih mulai akademik hingga non akademik. Pemuda yang lebih mementingkan waktu luangnya untuk menyelesaikan tugas fisika ketimbang hangout bersama teman. Yang lebih memilih menghabiskan satnite sambil membaca buku dengan halaman yang tidak kira-kira, ketimbang menghadiri party dari anak-anak populer yang selalu mengundangnya.

"Cikgu Papa sudah mengizinkanmu untuk melewati pelajaran saat ini." Ujar Halilintar lagi lalu beranjak meninggalkan Ice yang masih berdiri di koridor. Kenapa mendadak perasaannya tidak enak?

Menepis semua pikiran buruknya, Ice melangkah menuju gudang sekolah. Memeriksa jumlah bola di gudang tidak akan memakan waktu hingga 15 menit, kan? Lumayan, ia bisa sekalian bersantai di gudang hingga jam olahraga tiba. Lagipula ia sedang malas untuk mengikuti pelajaran saat ini.

Memangnya kapan seorang Ice tidak malas?

Ice membuka pintu gudang dan mengernyit mendapati orang lain selain dirinya di ruangan itu. Apa cikgu Papa juga menyuruh anak itu untuk memeriksa kondisi bola futsal? Kalau iya, ini merupakan keuntungan baginya. Ia bisa membiarkan anak itu yang memeriksa kondisi bola futsal sendiri, sedangkan ia akan duduk santai disini sampai jam olahraga tiba. Ah, ia harus berterima kasih pada dewi Fortuna yang tidak bosan-bosannya berada di pihaknya.

Dengan santai, Ice mendudukkan dirinya di sofa bekas yang sudah usang. Ia tidak memperdulikan bau apek sofa yang dulunya berada di ruang kepala sekolah itu. Tanpa rasa bersalah, Ice menatap punggung anak itu-karena anak itu berdiri membelakanginya.

"Hidup itu adil, kan?"

"Hidup itu nggak adil!" Teriak Blaze.

Bagaimana bisa adil jika masih banyak orang-orang tak berdaya di luar sana yang ditindas. Termasuk dirinya.

Iya. Blaze. Salah satu dari 10 pemuda yang digilai oleh gadis-gadis dengan sejuta pesona yang dimiliki. Pemuda yang sudah menjadi tim inti futsal sekalipun masih kelas 10.

Lalu siapa yang bisa menindas Blaze dengan semua kepopuleran yang dimilikinya? Hanya ada 1 orang. Taufan. Pemuda paling populer di sekolah dengan jumlah fans terbanyak karena memiliki senyuman manis yang sangat mempesona. Tingkahnya yang urakan dan style bad boynya membuatnya terlihat sexy. Putra tunggal dari konglomerat yang hartanya tidak akan habis dimakan hingga tujuh turunan.

Yah, pemuda beiris shappire itu mengurungnya di gudang. Padahal, saat ini ia sedang remidi fisika dan membayangkan wajah kedua orang tuanya yang melihat nilai fisikanya dengan tanda negatif sukses membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Liburan nanti pasti ia akan berada di rumah kakek-neneknya dan membayangkan harus menimba air di sumur sebelum mandi saja sangat menakutkan. Sial! Ia tidak mau menghabiskan liburannya di desa terpencil itu. Tidak, ketika rumah kakek-neneknya tidak tersambung listrik. Bagaimana ia yang anak jaman sekarang ini hidup bagaikan di jaman purba?

Tidak, tidak, tidak!

Hidup itu memang tidak adil!

 **KRIIEET**

Deg. Blaze menengok perlahan ke belakang dan mendapati 'dia' berdiri di tengah pintu sambil mengedarkan pandangan lalu menutup pintu. Dengan cepat Blaze kembali menatap ke depan. Sial! Bagaimana bisa 'dia' ada di sini?

Damn! Ini pasti rencana Taufan! Shit, senior sialannya itu benar-benar juara! Ternyata Taufan peduli padanya hingga merencanakan ini semua. Tapi masalahnya adalah, sekarang dia gugup luar biasa.

Melihat 'dia' pertama kali ketika daftar sekolah dan sejak itu ia penasaran pada 'dia'. Lalu ketika orientasi, ia melihat 'dia' yang tidur di kantin, mengabaikan teman-temannya yang tengah asyik membicarakan entah-apa, dan wajah polos 'dia' ketika tertidur sukses membuatnya deg-degan hebat. Lalu, ia mulai memperhatikan 'dia', memperhatikan 'dia' hanya dari jauh, tanpa memiliki satu pun keberanian untuk mendekatinya.

Dia. Pemuda dengan iris aquamarine yang menyejukkan. Yang selalu bertampang malas. Yang lebih memilih duduk sambil meminum ice choco sambil mendengarkan percakapan teman-temannya tanpa niatan untuk ikut bergabung dalam percakapan itu. Pemuda paling malas di sekolah tapi tercerdas satu angkatan. Ice.

Iya, Blaze menyukai seorang pemuda dan itu artinya ia adalah seorang gay. Tapi gay ini tidak peduli, ia mencintai Ice dan rasa cinta bukanlah sebuah dosa.

Dan sekarang, ia tengah berdua saja dengan pemuda yang ia cintai itu di gudang ini. Sekilas, bayangan erotis menghampiri otaknya tapi dengan cepat ia tepis. Ia tidak mau memaksa Ice, ia mau pemuda itu membalas rasa cintanya tanpa paksaan.

Ok, Blaze! Tarik nafas..., hembuskan..., tarik lagi..., hembuskan...

Sial, rasa gugup itu tidak hilang malahan sekarang semakin menjadi-jadi. Jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang hingga membuatnya khawatir Ice akan mendengar degupan jantungnya. Keringat dingin juga membasahi telapak tangannya yang terkepal.

Damn! Ia benci suasana seperti ini. Suasana dimana ia tidak menjadi seorang gentlemen seperti yang sering ia tunjukkan. Suasana dimana ia harus berdiri disini seperti orang dungu tanpa melakukan apapun. Suasana dimana ia harus diam saja ketika tahu hanya berdua saja dengan orang yang sudah lama ia taksir.

Ayo Blaze, jadilah laki-laki!

Blaze akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan dan seketika semangatnya untuk PDKT membara-bara. Disana, Ice tengah menatapnya dengan malas-seperti biasa- lalu alis sebelahnya naik sedikit ketika tatapan mereka bertemu. Yang membuat Blaze tiba-tiba semangat adalah iris aquamarine Ice yang ternyata begitu indah ketika mereka berkontak mata. Mata yang selalu menatap apapun dengan malas itu ternyata begitu polos dan tidak ternoda. Like angel's eyes.

"Ice!" Tanpa sadar Blaze memanggilnya.

"Kau mengenalku? Tapi maaf, aku tidak mengenalmu." Sahut Ice kalem yang tentu saja jawabannya itu sukses membuat Blaze pundung. Demi apa Ice tidak mengenalnya? Ia adalah Blaze, salah satu dari 10 pemuda terpopuler di sekolah! Apa hanya Ice yang tidak menyadari eksistensinya di sekolah selama ini? Apa itu artinya Ice tidak menaruh sedikitpun rasa tertarik padanya? Ugh, kenapa fakta itu begitu menyakitkan, yah?

"Aku salah satu temannya kak Taufan." Jelas Blaze sangsi. Ah, semoga dengan menyebutkan nama Taufan Ice akan mengenalnya. Blaze yakin, Ice pasti mengenal Taufan mengingat senior sialannya itu berada di posisi puncak daftar 10 pemuda terpopuler di sekolah. Hey, tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Taufan!

"Eh? Taufan? Siapa itu?"

Di luar dugaan, ternyata Ice tidak mengenal Taufan si troublemaker sekolah. Ugh, itu artinya eksistensinya di sekolah ini masih kurang dan jika Taufan tahu ada yang tidak mengenalnya di sekolah ini sudah dipastikan, pemuda beriris shappire itu pasti akan histeris dan Blaze akan menjadi satu-satunya korban kehisterisan Taufan. _Poor Blaze._

Menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menatap sepasang iris aquamarine di hadapannya. Langkah kakinya mendekati Ice dan ketika jarak mereka hanya tinggal setengah meter lagi, Blaze menghentikan langkahnya. _Well_ , sepertinya ia harus menunjukkan sisi _gentlemen-_ nya.

" _Okay, let's me itroduce myself. I'm Blaze and nice too meet you!"_ Blaze mengulurkan tangannya dengan _gentle._

Ice memasang tampang bingung sebelum akhirnya menerima uluran tangan Blaze, dan betapa terkejutnya keduanya ketika merasakan sengatan listrik kecil ketika tangan mereka berjabat. Dengan cepat Ice menarik tangannya, "Aku Ice, salam kenal!"

Blaze masih menatap tangannya yang barusan berjabat dengan Ice, pemuda yang selama ini ia taksir. Rasa hangat ketika tangan mereka berjabat masih tersisa di sana dan bahkan Blaze masih bisa mengingat betapa halusnya telapak tangan Ice.

" _Well_ , kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?" Blaze mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan berusaha terlihat biasa saja, padahal innernya sudah jingkrak-jingkrak nggak karuan.

"Cikgu Papa memintaku untuk memeriksa jumlah bola futsal, dan disinilah aku. Kau sendiri?"

Blaze mengulum bibirnya, berusaha untuk tidak tertawa sekarang. Oh astaga, jadi ini rencana dari senior sialannya itu? Ck, sepertinya ia harus mulai berguru pada Taufan. Bagaimana bisa Taufan membodohi Ice yang notabene murid tercerdas se-angkatan? Eh, tapi mengingat Halilintar yang selalu mengikuti semua perintah Taufan walaupun dengan wajah kesal, membodohi Ice pasti bukanlah hal yang sulit-ingat, Halilintar adalah siswa paling jenius di sekolah.

Ice mengernyit dengan reaksi Blaze, kenapa pemuda itu malah menahan tawa? Apa jawabannya barusan merupakan hal yang lucu?

Mendapati Ice tengah menatapnya bingung, Blaze menjelaskan, "Ice, apa kau tidak tahu jika semua peralatan olahraga berada di ruang OSIS?"

Ice menganga, "Tunggu! Sejak kapan peralatan olahraga dipindah ke ruang OSIS?" Tanyanya histeris.

"HAHAHA!" Dan Blaze pun tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Sumpah, ekspresi Ice saat ini begitu lucu! Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Ice tidak memasang wajah malas dan ini sebuah kemajuan yang sangat pesat dalam tahap ini.

"Tidak ada yang memindah apapun kemanapun, memang peralatan olahraga berada di ruang OSIS, Ice." Sahut Blaze setelah tawanya mereda.

Masih dengan tampang blo'onnya Ice menatap Blaze, "Tapi kak Halilintar bilang jika cikgu Papa memintaku memeriksa peralatan olahraga di gudang. Tidak mungkin kak Halilintar mengerjaiku, kan?"

Tunggu, Halilintar?

Owh, jadi sekarang Halilintar sudah menjadi partner in crime-nya Taufan?

Blaze mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu alasannya mengirimmu ke gudang."

Ice menatapnya curiga yang membuat Blaze merasa tidak enak, "Apa kau dalang di balik semua ini?" Tuntut Ice, wajahnya tidak lagi malas ataupun tablo melainkan datar dan serius.

Hey, sekalipun ia ingin sekali memiliki momen berduaan bersama dengan Ice, ia tidak akan pernah menggunakan cara licik seperti ini. "Memang apa alasanku mengirimmu ke sini? Untuk berduaan denganmu? Maaf saja, aku masih punya hal yang lebih penting dari itu." Sahut Blaze tidak terima.

Ice memutar bola matanya, "Well, aku juga tidak tahu apa alasanmu membuatku berduaan denganmu di gudang yang pengap ini, hanya kau yang tahu apa alasanmu membuat 'kita' berduaan di gudang pengap ini." Matanya memicing sinis, "Lagipula, aku tidak membutuhkan posisi dalam list hal-yang-lebih-penting bagimu!" Lanjutnya sarkas yang membuat Blaze mencelos karena faktanya, Ice sudah masuk ke dalam daftar hal yang penting-tidak, berharga baginya.

Walaupun kata-kata Ice begitu menusuk, tapi cengiran bodoh terpasang di wajah rupawan Blaze. Well, kata-kata pedas dan menyakitkan yang terlontar dari bibir mungil itu justru semakin memperdalam rasa cintanya pada Ice.

Dasar maso.

"Baiklah, mari kita lupakan masalah kenapa-mengapa-kita-berduaan-di-gudang-yang-pengap, karena jawabannya adalah ini takdir." Ujar Blaze kalem yang malah membuat Ice ingin mencakar wajahnya. Ah, pasti ia akan merasa lega ketika melihat luka memanjang akibat kukunya yang menghiasi wajah tampan Blaze, dan sudah dipastikan kadar ketampanan pemuda itu akan menurun. Owh, sepertinya layak untuk dicoba.

"Maaf saja yah, tapi takdir tidak akan pernah membuatku berada dalam posisi ini. Takdir selalu ada di pihakku, jika kau ingin tahu." Sahut Ice kembali ke mode malasnya dan tersirat rasa percaya diri yang tinggi di kalimat itu.

"Oh, terserah kau saja. Tapi yang jelas, ini bukan rencanaku. Dan oh iya, aku berharap takdir tidak berpindah pihak darimu karena mungkin kita bisa terkunci seharian di sini. Berdoalah agar dewi Fortuna tetap berada di pihakmu, atau kau akan menghabiskan malam yang menakutkan disini." Blaze mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang tadi sempat diduduki oleh Ice lalu memejamkan matanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat mengantuk. Apa mungkin ini efek pencahayaan yang minim? Sial, pencahayaan yang minim identik dengan hal-hal intim dan itu sukses membuat pikiran tidak senonoh muncul di kepalanya dan tentu saja langsung Blaze buang jauh-jauh pikiran itu.

" _Hello?_ Lihat siapa yang bicara? Jika aku terkinci semalaman disini berarti kau juga." Sarkas Ice setelah mengecek pintu gudang, dan sialnya mereka benar-benar terkunci. Padahal, pintu gudang adalah satu-satunya akses keluar-masuk dari sini-ventilasi udara tidak dihitung mengingat ukurannya yang hanya sebesar bola ping-pong sekalipun ada banyak.

"Kau pernah mendengar 'Laki-laki bisa menjadi seekor serigala yang kelaparan'?" Tanya Blaze dengan mata terpejam. Kelopak matanya begitu berat untuk dibuka karena ia memang sangat mengantuk saat ini. Dua hari ini ia tidak tidur karena asyik dengan hobi barunya, memasak. Silahkan tertawa, tapi ia memang sedang menekuni bidang itu. Memasak sangat menyenangkan dan ia rela tidak tidur hanya untuk bereksperimen di dapur.

Ice mengangguk, tentu saja ia pernah mendengarnya. Pertanyaannya: apa hubungannya hal itu dengan situasi mereka sekarang? Tapi mengingat Blaze tengah menutup matanya, ia bergumam tidak jelas. Tapi ia yakin jika Blaze menangkap gumamannya sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

"Itu artinya tidak ada jaminan kau bisa menyambut hari esok dalam keadaan masih virgin. Apalagi aku bukanlah pria dalam usia matang yang bisa mengendalikan nafsu. Umurku masih 16 tahun, bung!"

Ice merinding mendengar jawaban Blaze. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu mengatakan hal yang berunsur porno seperti itu? Hey, mereka berdua masih belum cukup umur dan jika perlu diingatkan, mereka berdua adalah laki-laki!

"Aku laki-laki dan tidak mungkin kau akan memperkosaku, Blaze!" Ice menatap Blaze yang tengah memejamkan mata dengan datar.

Blaze menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya, "Kau tahu, nafsu tidak memandang lawan jenis. Ketika kau terangsang maka tidak peduli laki-laki atau perempuan maka kau akan memakannya. Lagipula laki-laki juga memiliki lubang untuk ditusuk, kan?"

Ice tiba-tiba merasa takut. Bagaimana jika Blaze tiba-tiba terangsang dan mengambil keperawanannya-atau keperjakaannya? Bagaimana jika laki-laki itu menusuknya? Bagaimana jika ia hamil anak Blaze dan terpaksa behenti sekolah untuk membesarkan anak itu? Dan masih banya bagaimana-bagaimana lainnya yang bergelanyut di pikirannya akibat dari penjelasan Blaze. Mendadak ia merasa begitu waspada, ia tidak mau semua kemungkinan buruk yang bergelanyut di pikirannya menjadi kenyataan.

Ice menatap tajam Blaze yang terpejam, tapi tatapannya melunak ketika mendengar dengkuran halus dari pemuda itu.

Ice mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka, penasaran dengan sosok di hadapannya. Ketika jarak mereka tinggal 2 jengkal, Ice mulai mengamati setiap sudut wajah pemuda itu. Ice baru sadar jika ternyata Blaze memiliki pahatan wajah yang sempurna.

Garis wajahnya tegas, hidung yang mancung, dan bibir tipis yang sangat pas dengan wajahnya. Dari jarak segini, Ice bisa mencium aroma parfum salah satu merk ternama menguar dari tubuh Blaze. Wanginya tidak membuatnya pusing seperti yang sering ia rasakan ketika mencium bau parfum teman-temannya dan justru begitu menenangkan.

Ice menarik diri dan memilih duduk di sebelah Blaze. Entah kenapa melihat pemuda hyper yang tengah terlelap itu membuatnya ikutan mengantuk, dan tidak perlu waktu lama Ice sudah menyusul Blaze di dunia mimpi. Tanpa sadar, kepalanya jatuh di pundak kokoh Blaze dan membuat tidurnya semakin merasa damai.

 **BRUAK!**

Seorang pemuda dengan tidak wolesnya menendang pintu dan membuat pintu malang yang terbuka paksa itu terlepas dari engselnya-mengingat pintu itu tak pernah dirawat dan sudah pasti engselnya berkarat. Iris sewarna langit siang itu memindai setiap sudut ruangan yang berada di balik pintu yang baru ia aniaya(?) itu.

Dan ketemu.

Sosok yang tengah dicarinya itu tertidur di sofa usang dengan gebetannya, dengan sang gebetan yang tertidur di pundak si target dan tangan target yang melingkar di pinggang sang gebetan. Owh, betapa manisnya pemandangan ini.

 **Cekrek!**

Taufan tersenyum melihat hasil jepretannya yang sebelas-dua belas dengan fotografer profesional, lalu memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku. Kepalanya menoleh ke pemuda yang sedari tadi berdiam diri saja di belakangnya lalu menatapnya dengan puppyeyes, "Hali, bolehkah aku menghukum Blaze? Lihat, ia tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan yang sudah kuberikan dengan susah payah secara baik!" Tangannya menunjuk target yang dimaksud. _Well,_ puppyeyes Taufan tidak akan pernah gagal, terbukti Halilintar mengizinkannya lewat anggukan tak ikhlas.

Tersenyum girang, Taufan langsung melesat ke tempat dimana si Target dan gebetannya tengah berbagi momen romantis. Lalu senyumannya berubah menjadi seringaian licik.

"BLAZE! KENAPA KAU MENYIA-NYIAKAN KESEMPATAN YANG SUDAH KUBERIKAN?!" Teriak Taufan tepat di depan mereka berdua hingga keduanya terlonjak bangun karena terkejut. Bahkan Halilintar tengah sibuk meniup-niup telinganya, berharap tidak tuli mendadak.

Keduanya menatapnya, tapi dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Yang satu hanya mengernyit kesal karena tidur siangnya diganggu, dan yang satu lagi tengan menatap horror dirinya dengan wajah yang memucat. _Well_ , sepertinya kau harus diajari cara untuk menghargai usaha orang lain, Blaze! Tenang saja, Taufan dengan senang hati akan menjadi guru privatmu.

" _Well,_ sepertinya kau butuh les privat, Blaze!" Taufan mengucapkannya dengan nada manis dibuat-dibuat, tak lupa senyum manis yang kentara sekali dipalsukan terpasang di wajah manisnya.

Hiii! Sumpah ini lebih serem daripada ketemuan langsung sama valak!

Belum sempat Blaze bereaksi, Taufan dengan sadisnya-sangat-menyeretnya dari sana. Ketika sampai di pintu langkah Taufan terhenti dan pemuda itu langsung menoleh ke arah Ice yang memandangnya bingung bercampur ngeri, " _By the way,_ aku Taufan dan aku harap kau mengenalku mulai sekarang karena itu adalah sebuah keharusan." Taufan mengucapkan sambil tersenyum yang mana malah membuatnya terlihat begitu menyeramkan, lalu berbalik pergi sambil menyeret Blaze. Meninggalkan Ice yang merinding merasakan perubahan suhu mendadak karena ucapan Taufan tadi.

Sepertinya tidak menganggap eksistensi Taufan di sekolah ini adalah sebuah kesalahan besar.

Setelah Taufan menghilang dari pandangan, Ice bangkit dan beranjak pergi dari gudang itu. Sepertinya kembali melanjutkan tidur siangnya adalah pilihan yang bijak. Matanya melirik jam tangannya sekilas lalu menghembuskan nafas.

Satu jam.

Lalu kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. _Well_ , satu jam yang tidak buruk. Ia bisa mengenal eksistensi bernama Blaze, berinteraksi dengannya, mengagumi pahatan tubuhnya, dan tidur bersamanya. Merasakan semua kehangatan dan rasa aman ketika mereka menutup jarak.

Satu jam yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan.

Mengenal Blaze lebih dalam lagi bukan suatu kesalahan, kan? Dan mungkin, mulai detik ini ia akan memasukkan nama pemuda itu ke dalam list orang-orang yang ia akui eksistensinya. Oh, jangan lupa memasukkan nama Taufan juga!

 **-E N D-**

 _ **A/N: What the hell? Kenapa endingnya abstrak gini? Hehe, maaf buat oneshoot absurd ini dan terima kasih sudah mau baca fict hancur ini :'), Vian terharu-ngelap ingus. By the way, fict oneshoot ini ada hubungannya sama 'I Love You Too, Hali!" Karena keduanya berada di setting yang sama dengan pair berbeda. Sumpah, Vian suka banget sama Taufan di kedua cerita ini. Well, jangan bosen-bosen baca fict absurd lainnya karya Vian, yah? Makasih buat yang udah review, memfav's, dan follow's.**_

 **Salam Woles,**

 **-VIAN**

 **Malang, 30 Oktober 2016 at 10:05 AM**


End file.
